roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Day
Personality Gillian makes music of the highest quality, he expresses himself through his tunes, Earthly or otherwise. He has a mercanary state of mind, but always wants to make people smile, help them out and just stay strong. He wants to be free, enjoying the sky, his music and the people he meets along the way, making the most of every day, because he knows that In Wayhaven, It could be his last, and he doesn't have a say. "Everyone gets help from someone In their lives, so ya gotta be ready to give back to them, and the world for that kindness. No matter how cruel and bleak things may seem: Smile through them, because that's the only thing you can do." Now that he's a sidekick, Gillian's outlook on the world has changed drasticly. He no longer just does small crime to get by or for the thrill, Lyra's death Inspired him to help others like she helped him: And Gillian never lets Inspiration go to waste. --------------- "Yo! Hello WayTube! So uhm, me and the G squad talked and...I'm going to be getting therapy... This might come as a shock to you all, but don't worry. I'll be fine, i-it's fine. Anyways, for those curious about why... I'll be releasing a song about it later this week actaully, thought you all deserved to know after sticking with me for so many years. I'll be fine, it'll just take some time, the issue is mine, and thank you, for tuning in to SilvaGilva. Oh! And i'll be changing the channel name soon, so look out for that, your boy Gillian is about to go big." Backstory Long ago, a meteor crashed Into earth and was bought by a rich Japanese man. When the man was carving open the meteor, Gillian emerged. He was an alien whom his planet had exiled for his shenanigans, being a rowdy troublemaker and bard, his world did not care for either. With the hostility of his kind fresh In his mind, and seeing the old man Infront of him with such dangerous equipment he used to carve the meteor, Gillian panicked and did the very thing he was exiled for: Using his Quirk. The music flowed through his body, forming the first Figment to walk the earth. Embodying Gillian's current fear and panic, It murdered the man In what he thought was self defense. The years flew past, Gillian fled to Germany, uploading his music on the Internet while using his quirk more and more, not only did this make his Figments more powerful, but he also became an Incredible although unorthodox musician. However, that just made him more appealing to another famous and strange musician: Lyon Johannes. He hired him for a few gigs, and Gillian even joined his band for a short while, they had a lot of fun, enjoying the rich life together. After Lyon's disappearance, Gillian's channel went silent. Lyon was a friend, and now he was gone. He decided to take a break so he could digest the news better...He never showed any signs, of coming to terms with It. Luckily for Gillian, a ray of hope emerged, offering him a hand and a soft smile. Lyra helped him, and In turn: Gillian became a member of the Order. Now? After Lyra's death, Gillian vowed, with a teary rainbow eye and clenched fists, to not let the Impact she had on him have been In vain. He promised to himself: From now on, no more crimes. He'd help people, save them like she saved him before. His Short term goal? Become a Hero. Mid term goal? Spreading safety and kindness. Long term goal? Making the world a better place. Resources Decent apartment and music equipment. A red sports car. Equipment / Weaponry 10kN (Durability) armour with a helmet attached. 1 10kN (Health) Shield. A compound bow. Indiana Jones-style whip. Steel gauntlets. 2 one-handed swords. A 2-handed sword. The 2-handed sword and bow are strapped to his back, the shields are strapped to his arms for easy acces and the 1-handed swords and whip are at his sides. He keeps a utility belt holding those and: Handcuffs, lightweight flexible rope, flashbangs, fingerprint dusting kit, medical aid kit and explosive pellets (2kN per pellet). Panic Button: Tiny transmitter that sends a message directly to Hero HQ with your current co-ordinates. Only to be used in extreme circumstances, otherwise fines will be incurred. Passive charging - can only be used once a day. Bladesinger: This weapon at first glance looks like a mere violin but It has the capability too shift Into a two-handed, light (5kg), durable blade which Is 163 cm's long. Specialisations Music making, Computer knowledge, Sleeping. Quirk Figments of Music. Parts of his body are made of symphonic speakers that he uses to create his music, It’s synth waves are of an extraterrestrial wavelength, allowing him to summon Figments (Creatures of his home planet combined with his own Imagination) to fight for him. These Figments can communicate mind to mind with Gillian. He can only have 3 Figments summoned at once and can call them off at any time to start their CD. The speakers are on his elbows, fingers, top and palm of his hands, shoulders, forehead, back of his head, 3 spots covering his back, knees, and asscheeks. On these spots the speakers have a health of 10k N, destroying them allows you to hit the skin of wherever the speaker was located. He has 25 speakers in total. Each destroyed takes 3 turns to regenerate. Figment 1 (Detective Gadget): A cyborg coat wearing detective. Health of 20k N. Carries the same Equipment as Gillian. Has 4 mechanical arms alongside his 2 normal ones. By using all arms his lifting strength Is 6 tons (1 ton per hand). Running speed of 80mph, thanks to robot legs. CD 2 turns. Figment 2 (GrandFather): A humanoid old Italian man with a beautiful moustache and overalls, Immense muscles, he likes to flex. Carries the equipment Gillian does. 20k N health. Lifting strength 3 tons (1,5 ton per hand). His punches and kicks do 20k N. He can jump 15 Meters vertical and 20 Meters horizontal, he's a Jumpman. CD 2 turns. Figment 3 (Ketla): Gillian's fantasy state. By spontaneously falling asleep as Gillian tends to do (Cosmetical effect, he can be transformed Into whenever), he becomes a being of mystery and otherworldly nature. It's a state and being Gillian always dreams of becoming, and for a short time, his Quirk lets him. Ketla Is nothing more than a Figment of Gillian's Imagination. His body is surrounded by a violet shroud (Cosmetic effect) Nat resistance of 15k N. He can fly/hover at up to 600 Meters height. Speed Is 80mph normally and 120 for 2 turns. Soar through the skies, unrestricted. He shoots out music notes from his body at 55 m/s. (5 small ones for 6k N each, 3 medium ones for 10k N each, or 1 big one for 30k N). This form lasts 6 turns before a 8 turn CD. Versatility Due to the nature of Gillian's dreamy and otherworldly Quirk, the only thing limiting him Is his own Imagination! Example Thug 1: ''Hey look, It's that SilvaGilva smhuck, let's bust his kneecaps!'' A group of thugs charge at our Hero. Gillian lets out a sigh as his non-eyepatched eye glows Violet, he's now, become Ketla. Ketla: Stop, please. They didn't stop. Ketla fires out a wave of music notes, Incapitating most of the thugs, the rest he crushes under his gauntlet, as Gillian comes back from his nap, he lets out a sigh. Gillian: I just want to make high-quality music, and help people. Is that, really too much to ask? Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes